Capitol Academy: Introductions
by Doctor Writer
Summary: In a world where getting chosen for the Hunger Games is an annual threat, there is nothing more a District teen can hope for, than to be accepted into the Academy. However, these chosen few soon find out that, the entrance test was the least they had to do in their journey for a better life. [Multiple pairings. 1st of possibly 7 stories.] Full Summary Inside!
1. The CAET

The rising opposition against Capitol elitism has led to the establishment of an Academy which provides District children with the opportunity to have a life of comfort in the Capitol. In a world where getting chosen for the Hunger Games is an annual threat, there is nothing more a District teen can hope for, than to be accepted into the Academy. However, these chosen few soon find out that, the entrance test was the least they had to do in their journey for a better life. [Multiple pairings. 1st of possibly 7 stories.]

* * *

There were only two major occasions were the children of each District gathered. One event caused fear and anxiousness, while the other was one of hope and still anxiousness; yet the good kind. Today was the event that brought hope.

Every household in the 12 Districts which had a child of the ages thirteen, fourteen, or fifteen was buzzing with excitement. Siblings hugged each other, some, for the first time since the year started, and wished them 'Good luck.' Parents got up early to prepare the best breakfast they could and ironed their child's most decent outfit. Today was the day of the CAET.

In District 12, Katniss Everdeen was getting ready for the third time in the past 3 years to take the CAET. This time she just wanted to get it over with. Her mother, Mrs. Everdeen and her sister, Prim, however, were beaming with enthusiasm. Katniss did not understand, she did not past the last 2 times so, why were they so excited about this time. It was her third year and therefore, last opportunity to get in. After this, she is stuck here. Her mom and sister, however, where convinced that this was her year.

If Katniss could not be accepted into the Academy, they weren't sure who can. Katniss was by far the most skilled fifteen year old in the entire District, and in addition to being skilled, she was intelligent and had a character of gold. She was the most admired girl in the district, both by the adults and her peers. However, Katniss was either too dense to notice this admiration most of the time or was too modest to accept it when she does.

With her dad's death, Katniss had to take charge of the family despite her young age. Katniss worried that if she gets accepted into the Academy, then when she goes away things at home would fall apart. That is _if _she got accepted, which she doubt she will; but if by a long shot she did get accepted, Katniss contemplated not going.

Mrs. Everdeen would not have that. Neither would Prim. Or Gale.

Katniss wasn't too worried about that. She was almost 100% sure that she would not be accepted to the Academy.

No one from District 12 have ever been accepted into the Academy; at least no one that Katniss heard of. This issue has led to fiery debates in the Capitol and all over Panam about how to solve this issue. The Academy was created to solve the problem of elitism in Panam, but still there was a few Districts who are underrepresented in the Academy; mostly outer Districts.

The main argument for this is that the children in these Districts are too busy trying to survive to prep for the CAET. Katniss agreed with this argument, because it was the truth for her. If she did not prepare for the CAET, the worst that would happen was that she would miss out of the opportunity to attend Capitol Academy. She could live with that. However, if she neglected her family needs, the worst that would happen is that they die. Katniss chose to focus on what was important to her. Her family.

For the last 2 years in school, the only thing Katniss has been learning in school was everything that had to do with CAET. She was sick and tired of it. She was tired of taking practice test every other day, hearing about it from the teachers, hearing about it from her classmates. She was just tired. It was like an obsession to them, and an annoyance to Katniss.

Her peers, however, where elated about prepping for CAET in school. It was new initiative by the mayor, to have more children accepted into the Academy. The sad thing was when all their in-school prepping was compared to the prepping of children in the inner Districts, it fades into irrelevance.

Unlike District 12, and other outer Districts, the children in the inner Districts, such as District 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, eat, sleep, and speak the CAET. It was their life, their obsession.

Well, except for the few in the Career Districts who really wanted to enter the Hunger Games.

They woke up early in the morning; prep for the CAET. Go to school; prep for the CAET. They go home; prep for CAET. They sleep; dream about the CAET, and repeat the same routine the next morning. Katniss wondered how they did not go mad. She would. She is going crazy, just by prepping at school for the stupid test.

The CAET, which stood for Capitol Academy Entrance Test, was a whole day saga. It is always on the first Saturday in July, no exceptions. It has always been on this date. If some poor kid happened to be sick on that day, then they just had to drag themselves to the test, or skip that year. Most likely the person would choose to drag themselves. Rarely anybody fakes sickness on this day, compared to the number of kids who gets 'sick' on Reaping Day.

On this day, every teen from the ages 13 to 15, in the Districts, takes three tests. Yep, three. As if one wasn't bad enough. These three exams test three different aspects of the teens: their skills, their intelligence, and their character.

That is all that is known by the Districts of the test. They have no idea how the test is scored, nor how they did on the tests.

The Academy don't disclose scores, even to those who are accepted. If one gets into the Academy, they usually don't know why. The simple answer was that they did well on at least one of the test. They can assume which one, but they will never know for sure.

There was a knock at the door that startled Katniss while she was buttoning the last button on her dress.

"Katniss, its Gale." She heard her sister's soft voice called out.

Katniss smoothed out her dress with her hand before walking to open her room door.

In the hall space, if she could even call it a hall, was Gale.

He smiled at her. "You ready to kill this test, Catnip?"

Katniss scoffed. "I just want to get this over with."

"Aren't you even a bit excited?" Prim buzzed in, a curious look on her face.

"All my excitement ran out from the first try, Little Duck." Katniss addressed Prim as she placed her sister gentle at her side and gave her a small hug.

"But you have to try. For me." Prim pleaded. "Promise me that you will try. I know you can do it this time. Maybe you were too young the last two time."

Katniss thought that Primrose was too optimistic for her own good sometimes, but nevertheless, she gave her a smile and replied, "Of course, I'll try for you, Little Duck. I promise."

Prim gave Katniss that exuberant smile which she often thrived for. Sometime it was the only thing that made Katniss's day better.

A minute later there was a huge announcement.

"All CAET takers, please report to the school grounds within the next fifteen minutes. I repeat…"

"I guess that's the call." Katniss commented.

Mrs. Everdeen entered the room. "Gale can you start walking Prim to the school."

"Why? I wanted to walk along with Katniss." Prim started to whine.

"It's ok. I'll be right there, just go on without me." Katniss suggested, nudging Prim towards Gale.

Gale grabbed Prim from behind and threw her over his shoulder with ease. Prim started to laugh hysterically as Gale took her through the front door.

There was a moment of silence in the room.

Katniss relationship with her mom wasn't the best since her dad died. It was like a piece of her mother died with him too. Nevertheless, she was still her mom and Katniss loved her.

"You wore the same dress last year." Mrs. Everdeen commented.

Katniss looked down involuntarily and realized that it was indeed the same dress.

"That shows how much I really care about this stupid test." Katniss murmured.

Mrs. Everdeen smiled and approached Katniss. She gave her daughter a warm hug. It was the first time in the year that she hugged her. The hug caught Katniss off guard for a moment, but when she got over the surprise, she responded by hugging back.

They stood like this for a minute, then Mrs. Everdeen pulled away.

"You know that I am proud of you, no matter what." She declared.

Katniss smiled slightly and nodded.

Whispering a tender, "Bye, mom." Katniss turned and exited the front door.

That was too much emotion for her. Katniss wasn't one to wear her feelings on her sleeves. Or whatever the saying says. The only person she was remotely emotional open with was Prim. Not even Gale. Not even her mother.

Smoothing out her blue dress once more, Katniss proceeded to the school grounds.

* * *

**Hope that it don't suck as bad as I think it does. Please don't hesitate about critiquing my work or any addressing any problems (grammar errors, misspellings, etc). Anything to make my story better. Thank you for reading and it would be much appreciated if you could leave a comment if you like or hate or whatever. **


	2. The Acceptance

The rising opposition against Capitol elitism has led to the establishment of an Academy which provides District children with the opportunity to have a life of comfort in the Capitol. In a world where getting chosen for the Hunger Games is an annual threat, there is nothing more a District teen can hope for, than to be accepted into the Academy. However, these chosen few soon find out that, the entrance test was the least they had to do in their journey for a better life. [Multiple pairings. 1st of possibly 7 stories.]

* * *

_One month later_

Katniss was woken up by a pounce on her bed and the voice of her sister.

"Wake up Katniss! Wake up!" Prim exclaimed while shaking Katniss's shoulders.

Katniss groaned but opened her eyes slightly to look at Prim.

The room was dark with only the light from the rising sun peeping in through the windows.

"Yeah, I'm up. What's the matter?"

"You need to check the mail."

"Prim, the mail don't come until 7." Katniss explained in her sleepy voice, while attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Prim looked towards their bed side clock. Katniss followed her, and did the same. The long hand of the clock was slightly in front of the 12, and the short hand was at 7.

Katniss sighed and slowly got out of bed, knowing that she could not return to sleep.

Katniss made sure that she was decent, before putting on her slippers and walking to the front door.

Prim followed closely behind.

Katniss unlocked the door and felt the cool morning air on her face. It felt refreshing to her.

Katniss spotted the local mail carrier a few houses below hers. If any mail came for her, he would have delivered it already. She also spotted a few schoolmates on their pouch waiting anxiously for the mail carrier to arrive at their house. Katniss shook her head. She pitied them.

Prim squeezed herself through the doorway, from behind Katniss. Her eyes caught something on the steps, and ran towards it.

"Prim, be careful…" Katniss warned going after her sister.

It was a letter package. Prim picked it up.

"It's for you." Prim announced.

Katniss took the letter from Prim hands and observed it. It was addressed to her and on the top-left corner it had a coats of arm with 'Capitol Academy' written under it.

Katniss blinked a few times and observed it once again to make sure that it wasn't her sleepy eyes tricking her.

"I told you, you would get in." Prim exclaimed blissfully.

"It could be a rejection letter." Katniss replied, without looking up from the letter.

"They did not send you a rejection letter the last two times." Prim argued.

She was right. The last two times, Katniss knew she did not get accepted because she simply did not get a letter. Katniss figured that since this was her last time that the Academy just wanted to be polite in telling her that she failed three times, instead of letting her come to that conclusion once September hits and no letter arrived.

"Open it." Prim demanded.

Katniss tore her eyes away from the title head on the letter and turned the letter around to open it.

Prim waited eagerly as her sister opened the letter.

Katniss took out a paper out of the letter package, although there was something else inside.

Katniss started to look over the paper. She then froze.

"What does it say? What does it say?!" Prim asked, stretching her neck to look at the paper, but she was too short.

"Congratulations, Ms. Katniss Everdeen for your acceptance into the Capitol Academy…" Katniss started.

Prim started to jump up and down. "I told you, you could do it! I told you!"

"Mom!" Prim shouted as she ran back into the house.

Katniss, however, was frozen on her porch, eyes stuck on her letter.

She got accepted into the Academy.

Katniss did not know how to feel about her acceptance.

She was shocked, outraged, and proud at the same time. She was overwhelmed, she just did not know with what.

Her mom was another story. After Prim woke her up, telling her about Katniss acceptance. She ran out on the porch to hug a frozen Katniss. She then went to tell the neighbors. By 8 o, clock, Everybody in District 12 knew about Katniss acceptance.

Word around town, was that she was one of the two teens accepted into the Academy. The other was the Mellark's youngest son, Peeta.

There was so much excitement around town that the mayor decided to throw a celebration that night for the accomplishment of having two future Capitol Academy students from District 12. They did after all make history.

Katniss did not say much that day. Her mother and Prim did most of the talking. When people came by to offer their congratulations, and asked Katniss how she felt, the answer was always the same; good.

At that night's District celebration, Katniss and Peeta was the center of attention. Katniss hated being the center of attention. She felt that everyone was sucking up to her because she got some stupid acceptance into some stupid school. It was pathetic.

Peeta felt different. It was the first time that he was at the center of attention of anything. Being the third son in a family of five, attention did not come easy to him. He was ok with this, but that did not mean that he is not going to enjoy it when it comes to him, especially if it meant getting the attention of Katniss.

Peeta, like most of the boys in District 12, had a crush on Katniss. He didn't think she notice, and if she did, she hid it very well.

She was nice to him, just like she was nice to everyone. She was just a nice girl, Peeta thought. In the back of his mind, he hoped that them being the only two accepted into the Academy might bring them closer together, and that she might come to notice his feeling towards her, someday in the future.

That night after the celebration, Katniss laid in her bed exhausted.

Today, was an emotional roller-coaster, for her. She felt too much emotions in one whole day.

She still had doubts about going away to the Academy, but after tonight, Katniss did not think that she could dare refuse to not attend. She saw the excitement of her acceptance in so many eyes tonight, as if they themselves got accepted. They were all counting on her to go. _No pressure_.

Well, at least they have Peeta, she deliberated.

She looked over to Prim, who was fast asleep in her outfit from earlier.

How can I leave her behind? , Katniss thought.

The night lamp was still on, and as Katniss looked at her bedside table, she glanced the letter package. She remembered that it had something else in it, and reached for it.

Grasping something thick inside the package, she pulled it out. It was a book. A guide to be exact.

There were some children on the cover, who looked about Katniss age, wearing a sort of uniform and smiling while embracing each other.

**A Guide to Capitol Academy**.

Katniss skimmed through it in seconds, glancing pictures of buildings, people, and words. It was late and she was in no mood for reading. She told herself that she will look through the book tomorrow as she placed it in her bed table drawer and switched off the night lamp.

* * *

**I know that I might be boring the crap out of you, but please stay with me here. Next chapter will be about their trip to the Capitol, where the Academy is.**

**P.S. Just because Peeta has a crush on Katniss does not mean that they will be together, maybe for a short time, I don't know, depend on where my writing goes, if it happens, it happens. But, I am more of a fan on non-canon pairings, not anything too crazy but I like interesting dynamics and fascinating romantic relationships and friendships, and I will try to express this throughout this story. **

**Review telling me what you like, what you don't like – about the story; unless you want to tell me personal stuff too, that's cool - and what you personally would like to see happen in the story for the future.**

**I have 7 stories planned out so there is going to be a lot of stuff going down. Things might turn to M in the later stories. But for this story, I just want to introduce characters and relationships which might blossom into more later on. There is still going to be drama, since the Academy is a pretty competitive school and people are sneaky, LOL, but most of the main characters are just 15, so I won't put them into strangely, unrealistic awkward positions. Please feel free to ask me any questions and don't forget to give feedback. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The CA Express

The rising opposition against Capitol elitism has led to the establishment of an Academy which provides District children with the opportunity to have a life of comfort in the Capitol. In a world where getting chosen for the Hunger Games is an annual threat, there is nothing more a District teen can hope for, than to be accepted into the Academy. However, these chosen few soon find out that, the entrance test was the least they had to do in their journey for a better life.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Katniss's and Peeta's acceptance into the Academy. Much of these two week consisted of Katniss learning as much as possible about the Academy from the guide given to her.

She skipped the History of the Academy, due to lack of interest, and the thought that she would be told all that when she actually gets to the Academy.

Katniss was not excited about going to the Academy, but throughout the two weeks she has accepted the fact that she had to go. She was reading the guide because she didn't want to seem like an idiot who asked obvious stupid questions when she arrived at the Academy. Or so she convinced herself.

The book was useful for the most part. She learnt about the courses offered by the Academy, and was interested after reading that they had Archery classes for first year students. She kept a mental note to inquire about that when she got there.

Today was August 23rd. The day that she was schedule to go off to the Academy. Katniss finished packing her single luggage, and sat on her bed for a minute, finally realizing that this was it; That she was really leaving her family to go to some school in the Capitol; The Capitol, where she would know nobody, well expect for Peeta, but she figured soon enough he would make friends and then it would be like she knew nobody. Katniss was not good at making friends.

What the hell do I think I'm doing…I can't leave. I can't leave!, the realization hit Katniss harder than before.

Her thought were interrupted by a knock on her room door.

"Are you all set?" Prim asked as she came in.

"Yeah. I think so."

Prim gave her a smile and approached Katniss, sitting on her bed.

"You know, I don't need to go. If you don't want be to go, just say so. I'll…" Katniss started to ranted. She wanted any sign she could find that going away to this school was wrong a d that her family, especially Prim disapproves.

"No, I want you to go. I really want you to go." Prim addressed. "I just came to give you this."

Opening up her small palms, Katniss saw that Prim held a pin; a Mockingjay pin. One that Katniss gave her months before, for good luck on her first Reaping Day.

"It's for good luck, remember." Prim placed the pin in Katniss's hand. "So you'll do well at the Academy."

Katniss ran her fingers over the pin, feeling the rough,golden surface. She cracked a smile at Prim, saying "Thanks."

They hugged for a minute.

"It's time for you to go." Prim announced looking at the clock beside Katniss's bed.

Katniss nodded, not wanting to speak in fear that her voice would crack and that she would suddenly break down in tears.

* * *

Though District 12 had a train stop, it was only used a handful of time throughout the year, apart from carrying coal to other Districts,it was used for peacekeepers arriving and departing from the District, Capitolians coming in on Reaping Day, bringing the tributes to the Capitol for the Games, bringing their body back, dead or alive - mostly dead - and for the annual Victor tour.

It was the first time that a train was there for a different reason. It was actually the first time that the CA Express was there; in its 50 years of carrying students to and fro from the Academy.

The CA Express was different from most other passenger trains which travelled around Panam. It was built for function, more than for luxury; although they did find several ways to incorporate some comfort and luxury into its design.

The CA Ex, like most train in the Capitol, travelled outside of the Capitol barriers on very few occasions; At the start of a new school year or term, at the end of the year or term and on the first Saturday after the new school year.

The CA Express was currently at the train stop in District 12, waiting for the new first year students of the Academy.

* * *

When Katniss arrived at the train stop there was a huge crowd, mostly compromising of her peers. They were staring at the train in the station with awe and wonder.

Katniss spotted Peeta in the crowd, surrounded by his family and his school friends.

Katniss however just had her mom, Prim and Gale beside her.

"Last call. The train will be departing in 5 minutes." There was an annoucment from the train.

Katniss suddenly found herself in an embrace from her mother. "I am so proud of you." She mused, pulling away soon after.

"Make us proud, Catnip." Gale joked, while pulling her in for a hug.

Prim smiled and hugged Katniss at her waist, nudging her face into her blouse.

"I will miss you." Katniss admitted running her hand through her sister's golden locks.

"I'll miss you, too." Prim mumbled, before letting go and showing a small smile.

"Don't forget to write." Gale reminded.

"I won't."

Katniss then turned and made her way through the crowd towards the train. She tried to ignore the look she was getting from multiple of her peers. The look of 'You are so lucky, and you don't even know it."

Making it through the crowd, she walked toward a man at the door of the nearest train car.

She promptly took a folded paper from her jacket, and unfold it to show the man.

"Katniss Everdeen." She declared, while the man glanced down momentarily at her acceptance letter.

He dismissively demanded, "Hand."

Katniss was initially taken aback by the man's tone, but still obliged, sticking out her right hand.

The man placed a rectangular device on her index finger. A brief second later, Katniss felt a small prick of pain.

She looked down to see that her finger had a drop of blood on it.

A hologram then protrude through the device, showing all of Katniss's stats before the word "Verified" came up in big red letters.

"Welcome to the Academy." The man smiled, temporarily changing Katniss mind about his hostility.

Katniss smile back, stepping into the train cart.

The train cart compromised of two aisles and beside them were several compartment seats each around its own rectangular table. Walking down the first aisle, Katniss took the seat at the back next to the window. She could see her family and Gale.

Wondering if they could see her, she waved at them. They waved back, and so did some of her classmates.

A minute later, Peeta entered the train. Seeing Katniss at the back of the train, he walked towards her and sat in the seat across from her. Only a table separate them, however they did not say a word to each other.

The train compartment door was then shut. Katniss looked behind Peeta to see the man who pricked her finger approaching them.

"I guess you are the only two student from District 12." He stated while coming nearer.

Not knowing how to reply to that statement, Katniss just gave a faint smile.

"How long will it take to get to the Capitol?" Peeta asked.

"Usually it would take about 5 hours for a train from District 12 to get to the Capitol, but since we have to go around and pick up students from the other District it would probably take 8 to 9 hours."

Katniss let out a groaned.

The man looked at her, smiled and then added, "And that's not considering the boarding time within the Districts."

Katniss looked at his face for any indication that he was just joking or bluffing, but she could not find any.

"You may want to get comfortable.' He suggested. "The food cart should come by soon."

He started to walk away but turned to say, "You might what to put your luggage in the upper compartment, to make space when we get to the other districts." With that he walked through the connected door towards the other train car.

Peeta was the first to move to place his luggage overhead.

"Do you want me to put your luggage up here too?" He offered standing up, and pointing to Katniss's bag beside her.

"No, I'll do it." Katniss replied, standing up to place her bag up.

She underestimated how hard it would be lifting her bag overhead, and in the process, almost dropped it, however Peeta caught it and then helped her put it up beside his.

"Thanks." Katniss murmured looking away.

"No problem."

They both sat down, in silence. The silence stayed for the following 45 minutes.

* * *

"So your the new District 12 students everybody has been talking about." A woman approaching with a cart, stated.

People have been talking about us, Katniss wondered.

"You are the first District 12 students we ever got on this train." The woman whispered like it was a secret.

The two teen smiled while eyeing the food on the cart. The woman realizing this, suddenly exclaimed, "Oh I'm sorry for my blabbering. You must be so hungry. Take all you need. I'm Celeste, by the way."

"Do you work for the Academy, Celeste?" Peeta asked, grabbing two buns off the cart, while Katniss reached for a muffin and a bottle with a tag marked "Water".

"Only on the train." She replied.

"This is so cool, I never meet anybody from District 12 in person before." She stared at them as if they were somehow from a different planet.

"Is this your first time on a train?" She continued.

Katniss and Peeta looked at each other, waiting for the other to reply first.

"Yes." Katniss spoke first. "It's my first time…"

"Aww, well I'll leave you two, to enjoy it." The women replied in a sweet voice.

And the silence enveloped them again, only the noise of them eating their food in the air.

* * *

15 minutes later, the train was in District 11 waiting to be boarded. However, no one entered the compartment where Peeta and Katniss were sitting

Katniss wondered for a second if nobody from District 11 attended the Academy,but suddenly remembered that there were other train cars.

The same thing happen, 45 minutes later in District 10. There were a crowd around the train but no one came in to their train cart.

Peeta glanced some people getting on train cars behind theirs.

He started to worry that each District had their own train compartment, and since he and Katniss was the only students from District 12, that he would have to endure the painful silence for the entire trip.

However, he was relieved in District 9, when a blonde-hair girl came into their compartment.

When the girl spotted them, she walked towards them, placed her bag in the overhead compartment then sat down beside Peeta.

"I was so scared that I would be the only one in here." She exclaimed. "I'm Sarah."

"I'm Peeta."

"Katniss."

"Are you guys from 10 or 11?" Sarah asked.

"12,actually." Peeta corrected.

A surprised look appeared on Sarah's face.

"Oh my God, are you like the first District 12 Academy students?"

"Apparently so. We just found out." Peeta replied, with a small smile.

"Wow. I bet you're like legends in your District." Sarah mused looking between Katniss and Peeta.

"Not really. She is more of the legend, that me." Peeta motioned to Katniss.

Katniss looked at him sharply. Why would he say that?

Sarah gave her a smile. Looking down at the unfinish muffin in front of Katniss, Sarah asked, "Where did you get that?, I'm starving."

"The food cart. It should come by again soon. Unless they forgot about us." Peeta answered.

Peeta and Sarah continued their conversation, both talking about a variety of topics from Districts to food to the Academy.

"I'm the only one this year from my District. " Sarah declared. "There are other Academy students from District 9 in other years though."

* * *

By the time, the train left District 6, there were 10 other people in the compartment.

Clementia Udush and Bron Brandee from District 8.

Sarah asked them if they were the only ones from their District but they replied, "No, the others are in a different train cart."

Then there was Azazel Anton, Artemis Adam, and Cailin Daniel from District 7, who just introduced themselves to the rest of the people in the cart and then sat separately starting their own conversation.

There were 5 people from District 6. They however, did not introduce themselves, sitting and talking among themselves when they got on.

"Wait until we get to District 5." Sarah declared while chewing a piece of her rock cake she picked up from the food cart earlier. "There will be about 10 more people in here and I bet you that they are all Nouses."

Seeing Katniss and Peeta's obvious confusion, she proceeded to clarify, "Nouses are the people who got in the Academy because of their intellect."

"Dreys are skillful, and the people with the best characters are Epons. It's all Academy slang. I learnt it from Dalton and Heather, they are both second year Academy students from 9." She added.

"That's ridiculous." It was the first time that Katniss inputted in the conversation. "How can people categorize each other if they don't even know why they got in? The Academy did not tell me why they accepted me."

"Ohh, They don't tell you in your acceptance letter. The CAET is only a test after all, a test that is purely theoretical and pretty predictable. Who's to tell that some students were just high on luck the day of the test or just drilled so hard for the exam they passed? From what I heard, the real test is when we get there. I heard that it is crazy. After the first week, a quarter of the incoming class if not more, usually get sent back home." Sarah lectured.

That was enough to scare Katniss, but also gave her hope.

In a week time, she was going back home. She was so sure that there was no way that she would past the 'real test'. So she decided to focus on the bright side; She was going to see Prim, Gale and her mom really soon.

"Anyway, I need to pee. Do you know where I could find a bathroom?" Sarah declared oblivious to the fear that she stroke into the two District 12 teens.

* * *

Sarah was right. By the time, they were leaving District 5. The compartment filled up with 15 more students.

But that was a small number, compared to the number of students in there after District 4. The stop into District 4, cause the addition of 30 students in the train car. Yes, Thirty.

If this was just a portion of students who just happened to be placed into this compartment , Katniss could imagine how many of them they really were.

The number dropped significantly to only 10 students from District 3.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit with you?" A small,kind voice asked.

Katniss turned to see a boy. Small in stature, with black hair and light brown eyes.

"Sure." replied Sarah.

Peeta got up to help him with his luggage.

"Thanks."

"I'm Brandon, by the way. District 3." He mumbled avoiding eye contact with the others as much as possible.

Sarah and Peeta introduced themselves, followed by Katniss, sharply stating her name.

Katniss wondered why the boy did not sit along with the others from his District but refrained from asking.

In District 2. The number raised by such great amount that Katniss stopped counting once it surpassed thirty. Did every child in this District get accepted into the Academy?, Katniss inquired in her mind.

By the time the train got to the last stop before the Capitol, District 1, the compartment was buzzing with conversations and laughter, all of the seats filled.

Ignoring the activities inside the train, Katniss gazed outside her window, observing the landscape. It was the afternoon now, with the sun beginning to set behind the skyline.

"Word around the train, is that the first District 12 Academy students are in this compartment. Do you know if it's true?"

"It's probably a rumor. I heard that was going around last year too."

"If it's true, I would like to meet them. See if they are actually Academy-worthy or if the Academy just picked them to seem fair."

"Probably they had an easier test than the rest of us. So that they could make it in. "

"If that's the case I would like to see them try to make in pass Cutting Week."

"Probably the Academy would make it easier for them then too."

"That would be so unfair. It's not the rest of us fault that they are so dumb and poor, they couldn't get in for the last 50 years."

Peeta, Sarah and Brandon was so involved in their conversation, that Katniss was sure that they did not hear a word of the snotty conversation taking place nearby.

But Katniss heard it;loud and clear. The words spoken by whoever the students were made her felt a gleam of desire. The desire to make it through Cutting Week. The desire to prove to them that she too deserve to be on this train, and in the Academy. Even though she did not know why, Katniss knew that she had every right to be here as they were.

_Promise me that you will try._

_Make us proud Catnip_

_I am so proud of you._

These were the words that echoed in Katniss mind as she drifted into a light sleep, her head pressed against the train window.

* * *

**Next chapter is definitely the Academy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Favorite and Follow this story if you aren't already. A****nd I would really, really, really appreciate it you leave a review telling me what you think about the story so far. Thank you for all those who have reviewed, favourited and followed. You guys are my inspiration.**

**P.S. So happy. I met my 3000 words in a chapter goal. I will consistently try to make longer chapters in the future, if they make you happy.**


	4. The Academy

"Katniss." There was a small tap on Katniss's shoulders.

It was enough to get her out of her light nap.

"We're here." Sarah explained while standing up to collect her luggage.

Katniss looked out the window. It was now dark out, only the lights from several building and light post illuminating the night.

The train compartment was almost empty. Several students standing up or waiting to take their bag down from the overhead compartment.

Katniss along with Peeta, Sarah and Brandon was the last to get off the train. They felt the cool night air as they exited, joining the crowd which stood beside the train.

There was a long high pitch noise, which caused the students to cover their ears and most to stop talking. When the noise was gone, it was followed by a particular strict voice, "It's good to know that you all can hear. Now, it will all be appreciate if you all stop your chattering, and start moving!"

That cause a few extra bickering, but for the most part the crowd was silent.

"First year students, follow me." Katniss could not see who said that, but nevertheless, she started to move along with the crowd.

The crowd exited the building which Katniss assume was the train terminal.

It was windy outside, and feeling a wisps of cold breeze bush pass her, Katniss zipped up her jacket and wrapped her arms around herself, she also tried to stay close by to the other students.

They were soon in another building.

"Make sure that your bag each have your name on it and your District #, to make it easier for us, then but it on the belt." The same voice from earlier called out. "Fail to do so, and you will find yourself without any of your possessions. And trust me you don't want to wear the clothes from the backup closets."

Katniss heard a few girls around her groan. Katniss did not have much in her backpack, just a few blouses, trousers, undergarments, 2 pairs of shoes, some backup toiletries, the guide book from the Academy and the Mockingjay pin, Prim gave her before she departed. Despite these few items, Katniss did not want to have to wear any clothes from the 'backup' closets. She took a tag and pen from one of the person handing them out to the students. After writing her name and District 12 on the tag, she placed the tag on her bag, then she took out the token from her sister and placed it in her jacket pocket. She was not going to take any chances of losing it.

When most of the student placed their bag of the revolving belt. They guided the first years to an auditorium. It was actually more like an amphitheater, with the seats raised high around the stage.

Katniss say that on the stage below were several chairs occupied by individuals.

Most of the seats were already filled with second to third year students.

"First years in the middle column." There was an entire column set out for the first year students.

The students rushed to take their seats. Most rushing to the front.

"Look at them, they are so small, it's adorable." A female voice declared.

Katniss also heard a few cat-calls from the seats beside them. She ignore them, assuming that they weren't for her, anyway.

The amphitheater was filled with the chattering and laughter of the students. Katniss sank down further into her chair, seemingly trying and get away from it all.

"Excuse me." A man on the stage below trying to get the attention of the much distracted students.

"Excuse me!" He shouted into a mike. His voice echoed around the room, bringing it much to an immediate silence.

"Sit down all of you!" He commanded to the few students who were standing and talking to their friends.

When he got the reaction he wanted he continued, "For the most of the first years who don't know me, I'm Headmaster Sleaver. Welcome to the Academy. I congratulate you on your admittance here. And for the others who do know me, Welcome back also, and congrats on being back. We all know that like being admitted only a few get the privilege of staying."

"This year is going to be a great one. Granted that you all study hard and do what your District sent you here to do. You are the few chosen one, make us proud. But most of all, make your Districts proud."

As he finished the speech there was a roar of applause around the amphitheater. Katniss could not help but to join in.

Headmaster Sleaver motioned downward with his hand, which led to gradually decrease of the applause.

"Before our first meal of the year, I will like us to sing the school song together." He announced.

The school song, they have a school song, Katniss thought.

The rest of the students stood up, along with the people on the stage below. Then the song started.

Like a family you will always be

A part of my thinking, skills and heart

As I walk through life I will shine your light

Ever mindful of my humble start

Although I'm unique I will always seek

Respect for all those I meet

Harmony with everyone

Will make my life complete

C.A, forever more

Let your standards prevail

Throughout Panam, throughout my life

Your compassion, training, and teaching will not fail

With an open mind I know I will find

Knowledge throughout all my years

Whether far or near I will always hear

The sound of your voices in my ears

As I live my life I will always strive

To be all that I can be

Hail to the Academy!

For shaping me

CA, forever more

Let your wisdom ring true

Throughout Panam, throughout my life

Your standards I'll pursue

I'll live my life, a better life,

A testament to you!

Katniss murmured most of the song, along with many of her first year peers, due to not knowing the true lyrics.

"Don't worry, first year students. In due time you too will know the song." Headmaster Sleaver joked, causing an outburst of laughter from students from different years. A few first years were also laughing.

"Have a great year all of you and remember "Anyone who imagines they can work alone winds up surrounded by nothing but rivals, without companions." That was the last thing that Headmaster Sleaver said before dismissing the students.

"It's so weird that he did not mention anything about Cutting Week." Katniss heard a girl in front of her murmured to another.

That was true. He did not, but Katniss's mind was more towards the last thing the Headmaster said.

_Anyone who imagines they can work alone winds up surrounded by nothing but rivals, without companions._

It wasn't one of those encrypted quotes where nobody understood what it meant due to its complicated language; in contrast the quote had clear syntax. However, Katniss pondered over the relevance it had to school.

_Alone. Rivals. Companions._

Walking towards the cafeteria, Katniss tried to dismiss the quote from her head. Probably she was just over thinking about a general harmless quote.

_You might want to be nicer when you get to the Academy._

Katniss flashbacked to a particular encounter that she had with Haymitch Abernathy.

She was trying to negotiate with Mr. Burrow, the owner of the local pub, on the price of one of her game.

Mr. Burrow wasn't being kind or negotiable, so Katniss wasn't either.

"You might want to be nicer when you get to the Academy." Katniss heard someone slurred beside her, while she was waiting for Mr. Burrow to return as he served a customer.

Katniss turned to the see the only victor from District 12, with a recently empty flash between his palms, looking at her.

"Your Lily's girl, aren't you?" He continued, the alcohol stink of his breath.

Katniss considered not answering him, believing he was just drunk and wanted to talk some nonsense.

"Yeah, she's my mother." Katniss stated while looking away.

"Heard you got into the Academy, Congrats. About damn time somebody from here got in." he started again. "A little advice, when you get there, don't be so cold and distant, for your own shake. You're going to need somebody to watch your back. And people don't like to be around mean people." He ended with a little chuckle.

Surprised Katniss replied, "Like you'd know anything about the Academy."

"I know about the Capitol. Been there more times than you can imagine. I know how things can get when a crowd of District people gather there. They all forget who the real enemy is, and start looking out for themselves, trying to be the best for the Capitol." He lectured. "If you aren't careful, you won't last a day there."

His word was getting to her, despite her not wanting them to. Mr. Burrow did not seem to be coming back, so she took her game and left.

The memory made Katniss worry now that she was here. Was she being cold and distant during the train ride?

She looked over to see Peeta, Sarah and Sarah chatting like buddies.

Katniss wasn't one to make friends. But she figured she had to try. Even if it was uncomfortable.

Katniss heard them talking about classes, and decided to join the chat.

"I'm exciting for Archery." She commented, hoping that it was enough to get their attention.

Peeta, Sarah, and Brandon all turned to her in surprise. It was first time that she had gotten involved in their conversation since their arrival.

"Do you do archery?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not really good, but I had a bow and arrow back home."

Peeta snickered, and the rest of the group turned towards him. "My dad bought her game. She hit them in the left eye every time." He explained.

Sarah and Brandon looked at Katniss impressed.

"At least you have a skill or something you are good, I, however is a different case." Brandon complained.

Katniss turned to the boy from District 3, and assured, "Give it some time, I am sure you will find something you love and will master."

"Thanks, Katniss." He declared.

By this time, they entered the large room known as the dining hall.

"Wow." Brandon said expressing awe.

Katniss agreed, "Wow" was the perfect word to describe it.

The room that they were currently in was white, grand and filled with bright lights. It was so clean, almost too clean to eat in. There were four long table, stretching through the room with seats around them. The hall could easily hold a thousand people.

Katniss, Sarah, Brandon and Peeta walked to a space large enough to accommodate all four of them and sat.

"I never seen this much food in my life." Brandon mused filling his plate with food from the table.

As they talked, and this time Katniss was involved.

Sarah told jokes, the rest of the group laughed. They talked about what's like in each of their District. Katniss threw out compliments. If there's one thing she had observed all her years about friendship making is that people liked to feel good about themselves and if you give them reasons to then they will what to stick around. But as the night proceeded she found herself knowing more them, and starting to genuinely like them, not only for her selfish purposes of not wanting to be alone.

At about 8 pm, there was an announcement in the dining hall.

"Designated prefects don't forget to show the first year to their dorms. Remember that curfew is at 9. Any students found roaming around campus after 9, without proper reason to do so, will be punished."

Groans were heard all over the hall.

"Third year and still this bullshit. Would it hurt for them to prolong it to 10." A 3rd year student beside Katniss complaint.

There were several other bickering around.

"I need to go bed early anyway. Tomorrow I want to start studying for my GSATs."

"But they aren't till the end of the school year."

"So. I'm not taking any chances. I heard that they are taking even less people this year."

Katniss focused on another one.

"I can't afford to screw up again this year. I was this close of getting kicked out." A male second year shared with his friend.

"I can't wait to see what the rooms in Wakefield look like."

Katniss saw a red-hair girl beside her said to her friend across from her.

"I heard that they were much better than the ones in Dyre." She continued.

"That's probably not true. Everybody knows that the third and fourth years get the best dorms." Her male friend replied.

"I did not say they were the best. I said they were better." The girl refuted.

All around people were chatting enjoying their first night back in the Academy. Everybody were friends now. But soon it will be very different.

* * *

**The school song is by Bruce Bergh and it's originally called Excelsior School Anthem, however I tweaked it to fit the Academy. The headmaster quote is Lance Armstrong quote in his book, "It's Not About the Bike: My Journey Back to Life. "**

**Sarah is played by Chloe Grace Moretz and Brandon by Ian Nelson. If you don't know who they are I recommend googling them, unless you already have a perfect image of them in your head.**

**Review, Favorite and/or Follow. :) Thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying it. **

**P.S. I think that a big part of writing is building up the character, since if you want the story to have depth and emotions, you need to break them and tear them apart later on. I am in the building up period, I am kinda dreading the breaking period, but I have to do it. So I am apologizing way ahead before I get there.**


	5. Dyre

It was 10 minutes before 9 and it was then that several prefects guided the first year students to their dorm building.

Wakefield, the first year dorm, like all the other dorms was a separate building on campus. Its front comprised of glass windows, and with the artificial light shining through it, both from the inside and out, it was a beauty.

"This is Dyre, your home for the next year. And we are going to be your Dorm Managers for the year." One of the five prefects declared.

They then introduced themselves. Thresh, Annie, Sonny, Brice and Morrigan.

Katniss recognized Annie and Thresh as the two student who sat beside her in the dining hall who had the conversation about the other dorms being better than Dyre.

"The code is 2357. It don't know why they even have a code. Most outsiders don't get inside the gates, and all the other years know the code." Thresh continued.

"Can't we change the code?" A first year from the group asked.

"No. 2357 is the code and will always be the code."

"Well, that sucks." Someone commented.

"Don't worry, I guarantee you that no student in their right mind from the upper years will try and break in. " Sonny replied to the comment, with a smile.

The prefect placed in the code at the door, letting the first year in.

Inside, they stood in a lobby, with a large spiral stair case.

The space also had large wooden structures with stairs wrapped around them. They were so tall that the students could not see the top.

"What are those?" Another inquisitive first year asked.

"They only thing cool about this dorm." Either Sonny or Brice responded. Katniss was not sure. She too had her eyes fixed on the large structures.

The prefects then took the new students on a tour of the dorm, from the top of the tall, dom-like structure - where Katniss learnt that they were beds, literally beds, just really large ones - to the basement, where there was a common room, filled with a hologram TV and advance gaming systems. Katniss wondered of all the places they could put a common room, why did they choose the basement. It was hot and had no natural light.

"Do we get to choose our own rooms?" Someone inquired when the prefects were walking them through the dorm floors.

"Have you literally been ignoring everything we just said?" Brice declared, irritated, seeing that they already mentioned it. "The rooms and roommates are assigned. They try to put people from different Districts together."

Some people started to complain, but was suddenly cut off by Brice, again, "Switch if that bothers you that much, we don't care, just remember; Sundays, we are required to do room checks."

"Where can we find you if we have an issue?" Yet another question.

The prefects were obvious getting annoyed with all these question.

"We would prefer if you don't actually 'find' us. You all are 15 years old, not 5. If there is an issue try to deal with it. If you seriously can't, then one of us should be in the prefect suite at all times, we have different shifts so just talk to the person in that time."

The prefects then dismissed the first year students, 4 of them leaving while one staying to fulfill the first Dorm Manager shift of the year.

Most of the students were walking floor to floor trying to find the room door with their names on it. On each of the 100 dorm rooms' doors in the building, were

a pieces of paper, with two names on them.

"I hope we were assigned together." Sarah proclaimed while linking arms with Katniss, as they walked around the 5th floor looking for the piece of paper with their names of it.

Brandon and Peeta were the first to find their names. Coincidentally, their names were on the same door. They were more than happy to have each other as roommates.

A few dorm rooms away there was a door with the names **"Clove Koning & Sarah Weston"** on it.

I guess me and Sarah aren't together, Katniss thought. Unless there was another Sarah.

"Shoot. I was really hoping we were roommates." Sarah said to Katniss, a bit disappointed.

"It's ok. We can always try to convince our roommates to switch if it comes to that." Katniss suggest, although secretly hoping that it would not have to come that. She did not want to seem high-maintenance, and possible force out a reluctant student out of their room, just for her own comfort.

"Oh, yes! Good idea." Sarah immediately felt better. "Let's try to find your room." She suggested walking away from her dorm room.

"**Cato van Livius and Marvel Barzeti**." were the name on the door next to Sarah's dorm, and right across from that door was "**Katniss Everdeen and Virginia Rauel**"

"Here you go. You're dorm is nearly across from mine and the boys are down the hall" Sarah beamed. "We can have dorm room parties if our roommates are cool with it."

"Sure." Katniss responded, trying to keep the reluctance out of her voice. She would rather not have parties, but she wasn't going to crush Sarah's excitement.

Katniss reached for the door handle but it would not budge. She realized that there was a small red light on the door handle.

On the door, above the paper with the names of it was a small, transparent, compartment. In it was a card, which she reached for.

Katniss observed the card. It was a thin, white, rectangular card. On the front was a crest; the same one which Katniss saw on her acceptance letter. The crest had the images of a brain, heart, and hand, each separated by a line. Below the crest were six words: _Facultates autem nihil est extra locum_

Katniss had no idea what it meant, she did not even know the language it was written in. She just knew that it was not English.

Also on the front of the card in the bottom right corner was a number: 509. Katniss looked up to see that this was the number on top of the door.

Turning the card over to observe the back, Katniss saw that there was a single barcode sequence.

"I think you need to swipe it." Sarah stated behind Katniss. Katniss was a bit startled, since she forgot that Sarah was even there.

Katniss followed Sarah's advice, putting the barcode in front of the red light on the door handle. Katniss watched as the red light turned to green in a second, prompting her to try turning the door handle. This time the door opened.

Entering the room, Katniss glimpsed a girl with her back to the door. The only thing that Katniss observed was her sleek red hair running to the middle of her back.

The door closed, causing the girl to turn around.

"Hi. I'm Virginia. But you can call me Finch or Foxface or Virginia. Any one which fits your fancy." The red-head promptly introduced herself, seeming a little bit nervous.

"I think Virginia will do or Finch or Foxface… or Geena." Sarah joked, with a smile.

Virginia turned her eyes from Katniss to Sarah, and smiled replying, "I think I like Geena."

"Good. Then Geena it is." Sarah responded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sarah."

"Katniss." Katniss introduced herself with a small wave, and a small, forced smile.

In a way, Katniss envied Sarah. She was outgoing, bubbly and receptive to people. Katniss assumed that these characteristics will help her tremendously in the Academy.

Katniss viewed herself as the total opposite, reserved, observant, distant to people who she don't know quite well. She was unsure about how these traits will help her. She doubted that they will.

Sarah did not leave Katniss and Virginia's dorm room until early the next morning. They were up and talking about their live back home, their future goals and what they expected from the Academy.

Katniss learnt that Virginia thought she was a Nouse, while Sarah considered herself an Epon. Katniss was honest and told them that she was not sure what she was. Sarah boasted about Katniss's archery skills to Virginia and declared that she thought that Katniss was a Drey. Virginia agreed.

By the next morning, Katniss almost considered them friends.

Despite going to her bed at about 1 a.m, Katniss could not sleep. She figured that this might be due to her being away from home or maybe it was because of her early nap of the train. The favored the former reason. It not that she wasn't tired, she was, but she could not sleep.

She looked over the other bed in the room to see Virginia fast asleep.

I guess I am the only one with sleeping problems, Katniss thought.

Katniss considered going for a shower. Bathing always helped her to sleep back home, therefore the reason why she always bathe before going to bed.

Katniss realized that bathing at 1 a.m in a communal bathroom may not be a good idea. Especially when those bathroom are co-ed. On the tour of the dorm a few hours before, Katniss learnt this.

The boys had no problem with this arrangement some even liked it, but the girls were less excited, Katniss included.

Katniss tried to fall asleep once more, but failed. Sitting up on her bed, she reasoned with herself that a bathe would really help a lot.

_It's one in the morning, no one else will be there. It's the perfect time_. Her brain argued.

She eventually agreed and got up to gather her belongings.

Katniss found herself unsuccessful in locating her bag, and had to turn on the bedside lamp on the night stand beside her bed.

Virginia groaned and covered her face with her pillow. Katniss softly whispered a 'sorry', before quickly finding what she needed for her shower in her bag.

Towel. Slippers. Toothbrush. Toothpaste. And a soap in case there were none in the bathroom.

Katniss picked up her room card from her night stand, switched off the light and quietly exited out of her dorm room.

The hallway was dimly lit with a few lights. Katniss walked around the corner where she knew the showers for the floor were.

Saying the showers were beautiful would be an understatement. It was like those bathrooms in Capitol dramas that Katniss glimpse when Prim was watching TV. It was the cleanest bathroom she ever seen in her life. The white tiles on the floor and the walls seemed to sparkle.

As Katniss walked further into the bathroom, the only sound in the room were her flip-flops against the tile.

Gale gave her those flip-flops as a going away present. As she looked down at them, she remembered her promise to write him. She decided that she should fulfill that promise sometime this week, telling him about her time here so far.

Katniss placed her stuff on the clean, marble sink. There was a dispenser of some sorts at the side of the sink. She placed her hand underneath it to check if it was working.

The device made a sound, then decanted something to her hand. It was white and thicker that soap. Katniss lifted it to her nose to smell it. It was toothpaste.

Katniss then placed her hand under the pipe, allowing water to pour into her palm, washing away the toothpaste.

Katniss placed her toothbrush under the toothpaste dispenser, although she had her own toothpaste. She was curious about how Capitol toothpaste tasted.

Katniss was disappointed. She was expecting it to be fruity and delicious of some sorts, however, it tasted like plain own mint, albeit richer in taste than the toothpaste usually found in District 12.

Katniss then moved towards the showers. They were multiple showers linked to each other and each booth had white, sliding doors for privacy.

Katniss choose the one in the furthermost corner and stepped inside. The side walls lit up with an illuminating blue light. Katniss was startled, but impressed.

If it is one thing she could say about the Academy is that they have the coolest showers ever. She took a mental note to mention that in the letter she planned to write Gale during the week.

A screen, at the front of the shower, lit up. Katniss looked up to see if the shower was going to start, but it didn't. Katniss guessed that she had to do something on the screen, and tried touching it. It brought her to a menu, which has option such as: Hot, Lukewarm, or Cold. She choose lukewarm, since it seemed like the moderate option. Another screen came up. Pouring, Cascading, Drizzling. Although she wasn't quite sure what each option meant, she choose the one in the middle: Cascading. It was then that the water started to flow.

Katniss, skeptical, moved against the shower door. She then moved her feet into the path of the flowing water. The water was refreshing on her feet. She then moved my body into the water.

Katniss noticed another dispenser in the shower. She placed her hand under it and watched as a blue liquid poured inside her palm. She felt the substance with her fingers. It felt like soap, so she spread it along her left arm. Katniss spent 10 minutes in the shower, enjoying every minute of it.

Katniss reached for her towel on the outside shower handle. As she got a hold of it, she placed it around her back, while stepping outside the shower.

Katniss had a strange feeling, like she was somehow being watched. She instinctively glanced to her right, where there was indeed a person a few steps away staring at her. A guy.

She immediately wrapped the towel around her body tightly, and turned slightly away.

"Don't worry. I did not see anything too special." He joked.

Katniss did not respond to that, but instead hurry to gather her things.

As she walked pass him, she tried not to look at his exposed upper body. She did however glance at him for a second, and notice that he had light, short brown hair and emerald eyes.

We watched as Katniss walked pass him and exited the bathroom, without saying a word to him.

* * *

**Review telling me what you want more of: Drama, Insight on other characters, Romance etc.**

**And tell me which ships you hope to see in this story. I have a few floating around in my mind. I will try to get to all of them in this story or future stories, if it's possible.**


End file.
